Ninja's ruining our groove
by Storm Arashi
Summary: It was a normal trip for us. We had a blast at the local waterpark.  Until we went back to our hotel room and found ninja's in our hotel room.    And I wanted to go to dinner too. I guess normal family vacations are overrated.    Kabuto seems to think so.


Chapter One: The Dells, The Waterpark and Kabuto?

_People were running all over._

_I myself was amongst them. I couldn't help but ponder: "WHY! OH WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!" But no. That wouldn't save me._

_Because an army of Radioactive Oranges were after me!_

As I screamed I woke up.

I looked around the hotel room spotting my Uncle Ben in the next bed. My little sister Alice was next to me.

I got out of bed and went to the phone. "Hello room service?" I whispered. Luckily Uncle Ben and Alice were heavy sleepers. "Bring a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies to room 2011." I whispered.

Moments later I was outside the room in my tye dye tank top and leapord print pajama pants waiting for the bellhop.

Giving him a tip of my own money I took the steaming mug and the plate of warm cookies, retreating to the room. Opening the balcony I sat at the table there enjoying my late night snack.

I sighed. "I can't believe I had that dream."

The sliding glass door opened and my six year old sister walked out of it. "Can I have some?" She asked holding up a foam cup. Of course she smelled my drink. Nodding I poured her a cup.

"Have a bad dream too?" I asked a little louder then a whisper. The door was closed and Uncle Ben slept like a rock. No one would know we were out here.

Alice nodded her blonde curles bouncing as she took a sip of her drink. I also took a drink and a bit of my cookie. Alice grabbed one as well.

"About what?"

She pouted.

Turns out she had a dream about Kabuto and Orochimaru from Naruto appearing on the balcony and holding us hostage demanding out cookies.

We both giggled but it was more out of ridiculousness. "I can't believe I have YOUR geek dreams and you have my nightmares." She giggled. She was only six so Naruto was a pretty hard concept for her to grasp.

When our snack was done we went inside and back to bed.

The next morning our trip was resumed. We were currently in Wisconsin Dells and at Noah's Ark of all places.

Me and Alice had ditched Uncle Ben the moment we got there heading for the Scorpions Tail. "I can't wait! And we're...Twentieth in line." I said as we were on the stairs. The line was croweded behind us. "I hope it goes super fast." I smirked pulling my goggles over my eyes.

Alice giggled. "I hope its not too scary." She replied pulling down her own goggles. "Valerie your nuts." She laughed as I made a face on her.

"I oughta slug you." I mock threatened as we ascended up the stairs to the ride.

We got more nervous as each person ahead of us went. Finally it was my turn.

I smiled at Alice to reassure her. The life guard closed the booth door behind me. I crossed my arms over my chest like a mummy.

Then WHOOSH I was covered in water and going through the Scorpions Tail.

When I reached the bottom I stood albiet I was a little shell shocked. Uncle Ben ran over to me and cheered. "Aight a girl Val!" He grinned. My Uncle Ben had black hair like my dad. Me and Alice had blonde hair like our mom. But we lived with Uncle Ben.

It's a long story. Alice came down next and gasped when she took a breath. I helped her up. She was shaking a bit so I grabbed one of the towels from Uncle Ben and put it over her shoulders. "Alice? You okay?"

She took off her goggles and flashed me a huge grin. "THAT WAS AWESOME! LETS GO AGAIN!"

"No way! Lets hit the Time Warp before the line gets too long." Uncle Ben retorted.

We cheered.

At least eight hours later we were back at our hotel exhausted. But we had to change to go to dinner anyways. Uncle Ben waited outside as me and Alice went in.

And promptly screamed bloody murder.

There standing in the middle of our hotel room going through MY bag, and taking out my Kabuto plsuhie was a man with silver hair and purple clothes.

He looked at us and we screamed even louder. Uncle Ben had been banging at the door. "Girls! Girls let me in!" I turned to Alice.

"Run!" I hissed. She turned and screamed. I risked my life looking where she did and gulped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We screamed.

There standing by the door was Orochimaru.

Then...I turned. "Kabuto." I hissed. Grabbing Alice's shoulder we did what we could do.

We ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Quick block the vent!" I hissed helping her up.

"With what!"

Our extra clothes were in the bathroom for quick changing and I handed the bag to her. "With our clothes!" She looked to a slot and gasped. "I can see Uncle Ben!" She whispered.

"Quick toss this out!" I said handing her the key. I had never let it go. She slid it through the slot.

"Uncle Ben get help there are robbers in here!" Alice cried.

My sister blocked the other vent that didn't just show a small glimpse of the hall with our clothes. I blocked the door with my own body.

We had a great day. Until two ninja's appeared in our hotel room.


End file.
